The Henry and June's what a wonderful day birthday celebration
Lloyd nebulon and the crew will host the celebration, their fangirls will open the show by singing say you'll be threre by the spice girls. Contains flashing lights. Transcript Lloyd Nebulon: and now ladies and gentlemen it's the henry and june what a wonder day birthday celebration special! (audience applauses) The Fangirls: Say you'll be there I'm, giving you everything All that joy can bring, this I swear Last time, that we had this conversation I decided we should be friends, hey But now, we're going 'round in circles Tell me will this deja vu never end, oh Now you tell me that you've fallen in love Well I never ever thought that would be, eh This time, you gotta take it easy Throwing far too much emotions at me But any fool can see they're falling I gotta make you understand I'm, giving you everything All that joy can bring, this I swear I give you everything And, all that I want from you Is the promise you, will be there Say you will be there, yeah Oow, say you will be there Won't you sing it with me? If you, put two and two together You will see what our friendship is for, oh If you, can't work this equation Then I guess I'll have to show you the door There is no need to say you love me It would be better left unsaid I'm (I'm) Giving you everything (I give you everything) All that joy can bring (all that joy can bring) This I swear (yes I swear) And (and) All that I want from you (all I want from you) Is the promise you (is the promise you) Will be there Yeah, I want you Any fool can see they're falling I gotta make you understand I'll give you everything on this I swear Just promise you'll always be there I'm, giving you everything (I'm giving you everything) All that joy can bring (all that joy can bring) This I swear (yes I swear) And, all that I want from you (all that I want from you) Is the promise you (want you to promise too) Will be there (always be there) I'm, giving you everything (I'm giving you everything) All that joy can bring (all that joy can bring) This I swear (yes I swear) And, all that I want from you (all that I want from you) Is the promise you (want you to promise too) Will be there (always be there) I'm, giving you everything (I'm giving you everything) All that joy can bring (all that joy can bring) This I swear (yes I swear) And, all that I want from you (all that I want from you) Is the promise you (want you to promise too) Will be there (always be there) (Audience applauds) Eddie Horton: and now, we will be tributing six of their preformances Kurt Blobberts: and joining us are, hank, kahuna, quinn, xandra, ninjoy, johnny and jojo Douglas mcnoggin: and now, let the show started for the first ever what a wonderful day preformance